


In Which Fantasy Meets Reality and Does Not Survive

by chaineddove, lordlings



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordlings/pseuds/lordlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is never any fun, especially when everyone gives you bad advice and your mother buys you condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Fantasy Meets Reality and Does Not Survive

**Author's Note:**

> chaineddove: So. lordlings and I spent one very productive afternoon ranting about lack of realism in fandom. In my experience and the experience of the people I know, first times _suck_. There's embarrassment and mistakes and sometimes slightly hysterical laughter and a desire to burrow under the covers. Perfection is kind of the farthest thing from the truth. "I'm tired of seeing all these amazingly mind-blowing first times and teenage boys who can keep it up for hours on end, not to mention the self-lubricating ukes and other stupid yaoi manga cliches," I mentioned. "Sex is not like that. I wish someone would write, just once, a first time that absolutely _sucked_." And lordlings said, "Why don't we?"
> 
> Clearly, you have her to thank for this monster (nicknamed The Behemoth while it was in production). No single fic could address _all_ the bad cliches in fandom, but man... we tried really hard.
> 
> lordlings: As mentioned by chaineddove, this fic was born from a conversation which was not so much productive as it was completely insane. We just tried to paint the worst possible scenario to amuse ourselves (the yaoi manga, the talk from TK, the awkwardness, etc) and then just realised it was too good not to write it. So if we could both giggle ourselves silly and provide fandom with semi-realist first-time sex at the same time, obviously it was a great idea! Because first times totally suck, but in this, Hikaru and Akira took the concept of "fail" to a whole new level. In any case, I really, really enjoyed writing this -- so much that I wouldn't have noticed we were reaching 10,000 words hadn't Maaya told me! -- and it seems like people enjoyed reading it too, so that's a good thing.
> 
> Let us say, hypothetically speaking, that this fic has a deeper meaning than serving Maaya and me as source of amusement. If this fic has a meaning, it doesn't fall short of the ship manifesto. I mean, they went through all that and in the end, hey, it was okay, and they are not permanently scarred or anything of the sort. They have just gone through one of the most mortifying evenings of their lives (if not the most mortifying) and they are still together and willing to keep trying. That, ladies and... well, ladies, is love. Seriously.

“So basically,” Hikaru said, pulling at his shirt collar in a self-conscious way, “I mean, well… you know. HELP.” He was really hoping that would be clear enough for his oldest friend, because really, if he had to give her any more details, he thought he might actually die. Besides, he vaguely recalled his mother talking to him about the birds and the bees that one time in kindergarten after Akari had decided to kiss him on the playground, and his hopes all hinged on the fact that Akari’s mother might have done the same, because Akari, unlike him, might actually have listened and remembered something. Maybe. Hopefully. 

Akari blinked at him and turned the colour of a tomato. “Oh,” she said. “ _Oh._ ” 

That was a relief, as that meant she definitely got it, and was hopefully going to bail him out. “Um, yeah,” Hikaru said unnecessarily. “That. So.” 

“Oh,” Akari said again. 

Hikaru poked her shoulder to get her moving, because just standing there and blushing was helping no one. “About that help?” he said. 

“Oh!” Akari said yet again. “Yes! Um, well, anyway, I think I have…” 

Apparently, the little poke to get her to speed up had worked a little too well, and before Hikaru’s brain could register any of it, Akari had taken out a cardboard box from under her bed and emptied its contents into a bag, which she threw at him almost viciously, as if she wanted to pass the books on and deny she had ever had them. Suddenly Hikaru was being ushered towards the door none too gently by a red-faced Akari, and Hikaru would have protested if he hadn’t been so impressed with his friend’s unexpected strength. 

“Please don’t show these to Mitani-kun!” Akari practically ordered, looking around frantically. 

“Wait, Akari, what – ” 

“Akari! Is that Hikaru-kun? Tell him to come in for a bit, it’s been so long –” 

“I'll kill you if you show them to him!” she threatened, and before Hikaru could ask what was up with that, she shouted, "BYE!” and slammed the door in his face. 

Which was how, two hours later, Hikaru ended up locked in his bedroom with a stack of manga with covers that featured assorted pretty boys in various states of undress. He eyed them warily, the way he would an unknown opponent, then plopped to the floor with a determined sigh and announced, “You will _not_ beat me,” though he wasn’t altogether sure if he was trying to convince the manga or himself. If Akari (who, admittedly, had turned out to be considerably less sweet and innocent than he had always thought) had read them all, why couldn’t he? Taking a deep breath, Hikaru picked up the first and started to read.

••••

Touya Akira sat seiza in front of the goban in his father’s study. Because of their profession, the Touya household contained more go boards than it did pencils, but this one was Akira’s favourite by far. Kaya was as beautiful as it was expensive, and the surface of the board was always so spotlessly clean that Akira could see his own reflection staring back at him whenever he looked into it.

Had he looked right at that moment, however, he was sure that he would have seen confusion written all over his features. 

Although his father was sitting on the other side of the board, he did not look like he would be taking his goke from its position on top of the board anytime soon. In fact, he had not moved at all since Akira had entered the room for their usual morning match, and had only spoken to exchange greetings. Patience was a virtue that had been instilled in Akira since he was a child, and so he hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be impolite, before breaking the silence. “Father,” he said finally. “Are we not going to play?” 

Touya Kouyo uncrossed his arms and placed both goke gingerly on the tatami mat. Akira watched in silence as he uncapped them. “We need to talk, Akira,” his father spoke calmly. 

Akira could only recall a few occasions on which his father had decided to forgo their morning match in favour of a different kind of lesson. He rarely spoke about strategy, trusting Akira to develop one of his own that would suit him better, but the few bits of advice he did give were always helpful, so Akira nodded and waited in silence. 

Touya Kouyo took a deep breath, as if wondering how to word what he was about to say – something not at all common for him – and then placed a black stone on the upper-right corner. A white one followed, on the star point opposite from the first, and Akira watched the opening moves and tried to remember if it was a game they had played before. His father, however, provided no information, and only spoke again once all four corners were occupied. 

“At the beginning of the game, each player gets two corners. It doesn’t really matter which two, so normally you take those on your right, which are easier to reach, and the opponent does the same. That is the courteous choice; respect is very important when you are playing.” 

Akira wondered what his father was getting at. So far it sounded like basic go strategy that he had learned almost twenty years ago, but his father had not finished talking yet, so he waited. 

“You secure your corners, and your opponent secures his, and the game is balanced. But there comes a point when continuing on peacefully is no longer enough – you have to make a move to expand your territory. You have to assault the enemy formations.” 

“Yes, I know that,” Akira replied politely, looking at the stones on the board curiously. 

“This is important,” Touya Kouyo told him severely, looking up. “Please do not interrupt me.” 

Akira bowed his head in apology. “I’m sorry.” 

Touya Kouyo bowed back in acknowledgement, and Akira would have said he looked somewhat nervous, though that seemed unlikely. “Each player has their own preferences,” he continued, looking down at the board again. “Some prefer a peaceful opening, and try to draw out fuseki as long as they can, while others jump into battle at the first chance. How long you wait until you attack the opposing stones does not matter to the result of the game, but when you decide to fight, you must have strength to back up your attack, something that ensures that your efforts will not be in vain.” Every word did nothing but increase his confusion, but even so, Akira listened dutifully. “For a player who is not used to battling, doing that becomes increasingly difficult as the game progresses, and he will often find himself in a situation that he does not know how to address. It is only through experience that the player becomes able to identify the right move to make at a certain time, but he will have made many mistakes before that solution appears.” 

Akira watched as his father’s fingers placed one stone after the other. Black and white were fighting fiercely, clashing all over the board in a powerful and beautiful way. Now Akira was certain that it was the first time he had seen this game. 

Touya Kouyo sighed and studied the board. “I have taught you many things since you were a child. I have tried my best to pass as much of my knowledge as possible onto you. You are a good child, and I just want you to be prepared when you decide to enter battle. Please remember that.” He placed the final stone with a loud clicking sound and crossed his arms again, closing his eyes. “That is all.” 

Akira nodded, looking up from the board to meet his father’s eyes. “I will. Thank you, Father,” he said, the unspoken dismissal being the only part of the conversation he had managed to fully comprehend. He got up and, after bowing to his father, let himself out of the study. 

He walked to the kitchen to have breakfast on auto-pilot, mulling over his father’s words in his head, and didn’t talk to his mother except for the exchange of greetings. She was humming under her breath and sorting through a pile of dirty clothes, putting the dark ones into the washing machine and dropping the rest back into the laundry basket. Akira took a sip of his tea and looked at her thoughtfully. “Mother,” he said finally, deciding that if anybody knew, it was probably her, “Father is acting weird. He was explaining about coming into contact with enemy formations today. Do you know if there’s anything wrong with him?” 

Touya Akiko turned around and covered her smile with her hand. “My, they grow up so fast!” she muttered to herself, and went back to her laundering. 

Akira blinked, bemused. Obviously, he was the only one who didn’t understand.

••••

Hikaru’s descent into the sordid world of yaoi manga had started innocently enough – he had been playing Touya at the go salon without really fighting, which was kind of weird but did happen occasionally. Then Touya had made some comment about his parents being in China and wanting Hikaru to come over some evening next week, Ichikawa-san had hung around after serving them tea and given them meaningful looks, and Touya had sort of brushed his hand once or twice while they cleared their game, all of which had led Hikaru to understand, when he was halfway home, that _holy shit this might actually be **it**_. At that point he had more or less lost it, and it had taken him about five minutes of freaking out hopelessly on the sidewalk to get himself under control.

(“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, holding his head in his hands. “Touya Akira is _coming on to me!_ Oh my god!” 

“Don’t look, honey, just keep walking,” muttered a middle-aged woman, rushing her two children in the opposite direction.) 

But public humiliation paled in comparison to the fact that a bare two months after a grudging admittance of mutual feelings, Touya had obviously been _flirting with him_ and he was going to be _spending the night at Touya’s house_ with only the abstract knowledge he had picked up in his junior high locker room from other boys who had no more idea what they were talking about than he did. Considering how easily Touya had done the hand brushing and all, it was obvious he was a whole lot more informed than Hikaru, and he refused to look like an idiot in front of Touya. 

Which was how he had ended up begging Akari for help. He had briefly entertained the insane idea of asking Waya, but had quickly rejected the idea as a really, really bad one. Waya liked to talk, and besides, considering Waya spent about as much time as Hikaru away from the goban, which was to say not all that much, he was probably just as confused about these sorts of things. This, of course begged the question of where Touya might have picked up his knowledge, but Hikaru wasn’t really thinking that deeply into it. Touya was Touya and for that reason alone Waya was out of the question. The last thing Hikaru needed was advice that was completely wrong. 

Unfortunately, after reading everything Akari had given him twice, he was still having a hard time imagining himself in some of these scenarios. It was fairly certain that he had never made a flowery speech in his life, and he didn’t think he’d know how to start, especially if he got Touya naked. Not to mention that if Touya started _crying_ in the middle of things, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have any idea what to do. He, naturally, would never cry at such a moment. He hoped. Unless, of course, the crying thing was just something that happened, which hey, what did he know? Maybe it was inevitable that he cry like a baby. God. He decided he’d be saner if he didn’t think about it. 

Eventually, Hikaru had managed to (mostly) figure out what the key points to making their evening a success were (probably), and although he was not really confident that he could pull it off, there was no way he was going to give up without even trying. He was a man (and so was Touya, which was probably the source of this whole problem), and no man would ever back down from a challenge, no matter how intimidating it was. He had even dropped by the flower shop by the station before coming to Touya’s place, and after much consideration, had ended up buying a bunch of red ones that the old lady behind the counter had convinced him were “perfect to capture the heart of your fair maiden,” if only because he didn’t really have the heart to tell her that there was, in fact, no fair maiden and that he thought all the flowers in the shop looked the same anyway. 

He stared at the door to Touya’s house and gulped. He was prepared for this. Probably. “Okay,” he told himself, glancing warily at the bell. “Okay. I’m a man. I can do this.” After taking a deep breath and double-checking that the flowers hadn’t wilted or self-destructed or anything equally unromantic, he rang the bell and shut his eyes, waiting. 

It was always oddly quiet around the Touya household, even when Touya Kouyo wasn’t around to scare all the noise away with his seriousness, so Hikaru could hear Touya’s footsteps getting closer. Hikaru had the brief realisation that he probably looked like a git, holding the flowers out like that, but before he had a chance to decide if he wanted to hide them behind his back or just make a bonfire in the backyard with them and run away as fast as possible, the door opened and Touya appeared in the threshold. “Good evening,” Touya said, polite as ever and (hopefully) not about to laugh in Hikaru’s gitface. 

Hikaru wondered what one was supposed to say when the person you were supposed to seduce let you into their house, but he couldn’t for the life of him recall any of those witty flowery lines from Akari’s manga, so he just scratched the back of his head and laughed his most obviously forced laugh. “Oh, hey, Touya! How’re you doing?” 

Touya’s eyes inevitably fell on the flowers, which Hikaru was still holding in front of him as a kind of shield, not knowing what to do. “Er, Shindou,” Touya said, sounding confused, “my mother isn’t home right now.” 

Hikaru blinked. “Huh? I know that, Touya,” he said, wondering if Touya had gone crazy or something. 

Judging from Touya’s expression, the feeling was mutual. “So, the roses...?” 

Hikaru was pretty sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, although, admittedly, he wasn’t sure what he’d do if Touya suddenly started doing something as creepy as clinging to him crying and declaring his undying love. “Oh, these?” Hikaru scratched the back of his head sheepishly, hoping Touya wouldn’t think him weird for doing this. “They’re for you.” 

“For me,” Touya repeated blankly, looking at the flowers with a mixture of horror and utter confusion. “Okay.” 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Hikaru said, sensing that if they kept talking about it they’d just end up descending into heretofore unknown levels of discomfort while he was still on the doorstep, “just put them wherever it is you put them.” He thrust the flowers at Touya, figuring he’d have to take them if they were in his face. 

“O… kay,” Touya said slowly, but he did take the flowers. “You mean in a vase.” 

“Right, that,” Hikaru said agreeably. “So are you going to let me in, or what?” he asked after a moment of Touya standing in the doorway looking dazed. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” He was rewarded with the faint flush that spread across Touya’s cheeks. This, in turn, made his own face heat up, so they were both blushing by the time Touya bustled him into the entry hall and shut the door behind him. “Please come in. Are you hungry? Dinner is ready to be heated up if you like. Or would you prefer tea before we play?” Touya was obviously a bit off balance to babble this way, and Hikaru had his first inkling that his romantic education had perhaps not been quite as complete as he had hoped. But he was in the middle of it now, so there was nothing left but to go with it. He had always been good at thinking on his feet, so it would be fine, right? 

Hikaru was over so often these days that he had his own pair of house slippers in the Touya shoe cabinet. He toed off his sneakers and put those on while he tried to figure out what to say. He didn’t have to choose, though; his stomach did for him, breaking the slightly awkward silence with a roar worthy of a lion. “Um, I think I want dinner, please,” he said, feeling himself blush a bit but laughing it off anyway when Touya rolled his eyes with a small exasperated smile. 

“All right, let’s go to the kitchen then,” Touya replied, leading the way. 

So far, so good, decided Hikaru, rather satisfied with himself. Even though Touya’s reaction to the flowers hadn’t been what he’d expected, the atmosphere was significantly less awkward now, which meant that the first stage of the plan (granted, he didn’t really have one, per se, but details weren’t really important) was a success. Touya was talking about his father’s next game with the Beijing team and about some Okawa 4-dan he was going to be playing next week, and even though Shindou wasn’t retaining much of what Touya said, he did his best to nod here and there and not fidget too much. 

Dinner had clearly been left by Touya’s mother and only needed to be heated up. Hikaru got a glimpse of the inside of the refrigerator as Touya got things out of it and saw an impressive wall of plastic containers labelled with days of the week in neat handwriting. Clearly, Touya-san didn’t trust her son to eat well while she was away. Not that Hikaru was complaining, because Touya-san’s cooking was excellent, and he wasn’t about to brave Touya’s attempts – the last time Touya had tried to make stir fry it had turned out kind of lame and watery, and all in all Hikaru preferred Touya-san’s curry to that sort of thing. 

Touya finished setting the table and they sat down. Hikaru nonchalantly took the seat next to Touya instead of across the table and surreptitiously scooted his chair closer to Touya’s. Their legs were not quite touching, but one step at a time. “This looks good,” he said, trying to be as casual as possible. It was probably best not to mention his relief at finding out Touya hadn’t been cooking. That could end in a fight, and while his research indicated that fights apparently often ended in making out on the floor, he thought he might prefer a bed, the first time around, or at least a floor that wasn’t in the Touya family kitchen. “Ittadakimasu.” One more tiny push of his chair and their legs came into contact, Hikaru’s jeans brushing lightly against Touya’s pant leg, and Hikaru busied himself with filling his plate and attempting to figure out what, exactly, came next. 

A quick glance determined that Touya was too preoccupied with his food to start a conversation, so Hikaru scrambled mentally for something to say. “So, um, you know Touya, you have a really nice house,” he blurted out finally, remembering that compliments always yielded good results in the manga Akari had given him. “It’s very, um, spacious.” 

Touya stopped eating, chopsticks hovering a few inches above his plate. He glanced to the side briefly, as if trying to make sense of Hikaru’s words, and then at Hikaru himself. “You’ve been here about a hundred times before today, haven’t you?” 

Hikaru frowned. If Touya kept acting like that, then he was never going to compliment him again, the rude bastard. “What does that matter? I’m saying you have a nice house. Is that a bad thing?” 

“Sorry,” Touya replied automatically. “I just didn’t expect it. Thank you, Shindou.” 

Hikaru smiled. That was more like it. “You’re welcome,” he replied, and casually brushed his hand against Touya’s when he moved it to continue eating. 

It occurred to Hikaru then that in the last half hour since he had arrived at Touya’s, he had done and said totally weird things that he never would have otherwise with a straight face _and_ Touya hadn’t reacted as badly as one might have expected. Hikaru was about to congratulate himself for being some sort of born seduction genius when Touya unexpectedly moved his chair away from Hikaru’s. Bemused, Hikaru moved his chair again and had to completely reconsider the existence of his inner Casanova when Touya moved away yet again. 

“What’s wrong, Touya?” he asked, blinking stupidly. 

“As you’ve mentioned, my house is spacious, Shindou,” Touya said, shooting him a confused glance. “Spacious enough that we don’t have to crowd at the kitchen table.” 

Hikaru wasn’t sure what he had done wrong. Wasn’t accidental skin brushing supposed to be sexy? Maybe Touya was playing hard-to-get, like the guy in that _Yellow_ manga Akari had given him, but beating around the bush didn’t really suit Touya. “Oh, um, okay,” Hikaru said, trying not to fidget nervously. “Sorry.” 

Hard-to-get or not, Hikaru was rapidly running out of tricks, so he continued eating his food while he concentrated on ignoring Touya’s weird looks and figuring out what he was supposed to do next. At this point, he was getting a bit desperate – either Touya stopped giving him mixed signals or he’d, well, do something. He just didn’t know what yet. Then again, there was only one thing Hikaru hadn’t tried yet. He’d seen it on films a lot, especially the sappy romantic ones he used to watch with his mother when he was younger and not allowed to protest. Anyway, it seemed like the main couple always ended up giggling and hugging whenever this happened, so Hikaru glanced at Touya and wondered if it was worth a shot. 

“Shindou. Did you just kick me?” Touya asked, putting down his chopsticks and looking a bit offended, but mostly confused. 

Hikaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I didn’t kick you,” he replied, a bit exasperated, and tried again. Obviously Touya had never in his life watched a sappy romance, because in sappy romances nobody played Go. _Obviously._

“You _did_ just kick me!” Touya snapped, getting up suddenly. “Why are you kicking me? I’m trying to _eat!_ What’s wrong with you, Shindou?” 

Finally fed up with the situation, Hikaru got up as well and pointed his chopsticks accusingly at Touya. “There’s nothing wrong with me!” he retorted, irritated at Touya’s behaviour. “You’re the one who suggested this, can you please just collaborate? You’re driving me nuts!” 

“Suggested what? That you attempt to break my legs under the table?” 

“This!” Hikaru shouted, flailing his arms for emphasis and feeling slightly out of his mind. “This – _thing_! You were the one who invited me over with your parents gone! You did!” When Touya limited himself to staring at him blankly, Hikaru groaned in frustration and threw up his arms. “I’m trying to flirt with you, but clearly you’re too dense to notice!” 

There was a long moment of silence during which Hikaru accidentally dropped his chopsticks and Touya continued to stare at him, and then, finally, reacted with a slightly high-pitched, “You’re trying to _woo_ me?!” 

“Oh my god,” Hikaru said, hiding his flaming face with his hands. “Oh my god, I cannot even believe you just used _that word_. I swear you live in a different century than the rest of us.” It struck him as equal parts hilarious and appalling and he wasn’t sure whether he was about to burst out laughing or just give it up and run out of the house as quickly as his legs could carry him. All of this suddenly seemed like a really stupid idea. It was clear that Touya had absolutely no idea what he was doing. This was obviously going to be just like that botched attempt to teach him to not suck at Dance Dance Revolution, and Hikaru wasn't sure he was up to that kind of effort a second time. “You know what, yeah, okay, let’s just forget any of this ever happened.” He ignored the sharp pang of disappointment that came with that thought because to be honest, he had kind of been looking forward to it, when he hadn’t been freaking out about it. 

Touya looked ready to burst in flames too, in the literal sense of the word – his face was so red that it stood out more than his hideous sweater, and _that_ was saying something. “I, um,” he stuttered, which highlighted the extreme awkwardness of the situation, since Touya almost never stuttered. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say,” he said, biting his lip and looking away. 

Hikaru shrugged, because really, Akari hadn’t lent him anything that said how to behave in a situation like this; in all those manga, everything was always perfect. Nobody sucked at this, like Touya obviously did, and apparently, Hikaru too. Damn Akari and her manga. “Yeah, okay,” Hikaru replied with a sheepish smile, putting his hands inside his pockets. Looking on the bright side of things, at least there weren’t any sparkles and sakura petals surrounding them, because if there had been any at all, then Hikaru _would_ have run for it. “Do you want to play, then?” 

“Yes,” Touya said immediately, looking very relieved. “Go would be good.” With an inner sigh, Hikaru resigned himself to sticking to go for the foreseeable future. 

They settled at the nice goban in Touya’s father’s study. Hikaru wasn't all that comfortable being in that room – everything was too unsettlingly tidy, and he couldn’t help but feel like the ex-Meijin could see his every move and read his thoughts, even though he knew it was just his own paranoia, since Touya Kouyo was currently in China. He was trying to reassure himself of that fact when he felt Touya’s hands cover his, instead of taking the other goke. 

Hikaru frowned, confused. “Um, Touya, I need a goke and stones if we’re going to be playing,” he said, feeling the evening quickly start getting surreal again. Touya was bright red again – so much, in fact, that Hikaru thought he may have glowed were the room a bit darker. “Are you okay?” Hikaru asked, getting a bit concerned. “You look like you’re about to explode or something.” 

Touya closed his eyes, withdrew his hands and _did_ explode. “Okay!” he said, gesturing wildly with his hands the way he did when he was trying to be eloquent, but was too worked-up to actually manage it. “Okay, so I suck at this! And so do you, Shindou! I mean, what kind of person would find getting kicked in the shins attractive anyway? Can’t we just nigiri?” 

Hikaru looked at Touya’s furiously blushing face and considered for a moment. Then he decided that he really hoped he was right to write off his thoughts of Touya Kouyo watching them as complete paranoia, because if he was wrong, he was going to wind up dead shortly. “Yeah,” he said, “guess we could do that.” He leaned over the goban and clumsily pressed his lips to Touya’s. They hadn’t truly gotten around to even that before now, but there was no time like now to start, because really, if they were going to be together, or whatever it was they were, then this was supposed to happen naturally so that they could stop freaking out about it. 

It wasn’t the best kiss ever, probably, but it was pretty good anyway, especially compared to the nervous peck Hikaru had managed after he had choked out that he maybe-probably-really liked Touya and Touya had blushed just as furiously as he was doing now and grumbled that he obviously felt the same way, Shindou you imbecile, but we’re late for a game right now. Except right now, they weren’t going anywhere, and while Touya’s lips were a bit chapped and didn’t really taste like anything except curry when Hikaru experimentally touched them with his tongue, it was sort of nice to be able to do this anyway. He pulled away a few moments later, and maybe this wasn’t quite so much nigiri as first hand tengen or something equally insane, but whatever, it was a beginning. 

Touya was looking kind of dazed when Hikaru looked at him. He didn’t punch Hikaru, which Hikaru took as a sign that he’d liked it just as much, and Hikaru was just about to do it again – because hey, finally something was working more or less the way it should – when Touya said, “Wait, Shindou,” and drew back a bit. He made sure the caps were on the goke properly, then got up and carried his father’s goban to a corner of the study, all the while blushing fiercely but otherwise giving no indication that he had just been about to make out with Hikaru, who was staring at him, completely dumbstruck. 

“Okay,” Touya said when he’d finished, walking back to Hikaru. “Now we can continue. Okay.” 

“What was that about?” Hikaru managed to ask, not quite sure what kind of answer to expect. 

Touya fidgeted nervously. “This way we won’t knock the goke over and the board won’t get in the way,” he explained. 

Hikaru blinked at him. “Right.” 

Touya came back across the room, but instead of getting on with things, he suddenly shook his head and said, “Wait, no, what am I thinking, we can’t stay here.” While Hikaru agreed with the sentiment – Touya Kouyo’s study floor was even lower on his list of ideal places than the Touya kitchen floor – he wasn’t prepared for Touya grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. “Come with me.” 

He stumbled his way up the stairs, following Touya, and only had a minor internal freak-out when he realized where they were headed, because holy shit, Touya’s bedroom, and apparently kissing Touya had been the right thing to do, but at the same time, that had taken a lot of trial and error and he really didn’t want to spend the rest of the night adding to his impressive track record of screwing up. Touya seemed to be going on adrenaline for now. He pulled Hikaru into his room – meticulously tidy, of course – and firmly closed the door behind them. “Okay,” he said, nodding. 

“Okay,” Hikaru replied, a bit dazed still. Then they stood there for a few moments, alternately staring at each other and the bed under the window and turning interesting shades of pink. “So, what now?” Hikaru asked, just in case the yaoi manga solution – throwing Touya onto the bed and ripping open his shirt – wasn’t the right one. Better to be cautious than have to apologise later, though he wouldn’t have minded destroying the sweater. 

Touya gave Hikaru a panicky look, which Hikaru guessed meant that Touya knew what he was doing even less than Hikaru, and so was expecting Hikaru to figure it out, since (Hikaru reminded himself with a sigh) he knew at least how to flirt, more or less. “All right, I’ve got this under control,” Hikaru lied, not sure if he was addressing Touya or himself, and walked towards Touya. “Okay,” he muttered one last time, cupping Touya’s face with his hand so he wouldn’t move and bump their noses or anything like that. “Don’t talk,” he advised, and leaned in to kiss Touya. 

“I’m not – ” Touya began, but obediently shut his mouth when Hikaru stopped an inch away and glared at him. 

The second kiss was admittedly better than the first, because Touya was kissing back somewhat hesitantly and he actually opened his mouth a fraction when Hikaru licked his lips. At that moment, Hikaru really couldn’t think of any flowery metaphors like they did in the manga (or anything at all, really, except how he desperately hoped he wasn’t moaning into the kiss), so he decided to just go along with it, since it was a dozen times better than standing there staring at each other nervously. After a moment, Hikaru wrapped his arms loosely around Touya’s waist and stepped closer, and that was good too – Touya was warm and his sweater was very soft in exchange for being ugly. Still… 

“I think,” Hikaru said a bit breathlessly when he broke the kiss, “your shirt.” He tugged up at the hem to clarify his meaning. Touya was quite pink – Hikaru wondered if either of them were going to stop blushing at any point during this experience – but he did nod after a moment and helped Hikaru pull the offending article of clothing up and over his head. Hikaru tried to lean back in for another kiss, but Touya’s arms got in the way between them somehow. He pulled back to assess the problem and realized Touya was carefully folding his sweater. “Touya!” 

“What?” Touya asked, shaking out the sweater and re-folding it more neatly. 

“Could you maybe focus!” Hikaru suggested. “Your sweater won’t die if it isn’t nearly put on a shelf! Are you going to fold _everything?_ ” 

“I always fold – ” 

“Touya!” Hikaru heaved an exaggerated sigh, dragged his own tee-shirt over his head, and threw it on the floor. “Look, it didn’t disintegrate, okay?” Then he realized they were now both standing shirtless in Touya’s bedroom and felt his face heating up again. “Just… come here,” he said, hoping to cover up his obvious anxiety by initiating another kiss while he thought furiously of how to proceed. 

The thing about kissing was that the closeness made it painfully obvious how very, well, half-naked they were, but Hikaru tried to forget about that and figure out what came next. He knew the bed was about a meter behind Touya, so he blindly tried to lead them there while he concentrated on not breaking the kiss and (hopefully) not landing on top of Touya’s neatly folded sweater, because he thought Touya might freak out if that happened and, honestly, they’d both freaked out enough already as it was. It went as well as Hikaru had hoped (Touya landed neatly and didn’t brain himself against the wall or anything like that), up until the point where they broke the kiss and Touya (who was looking up at him and being pinned to the bed by Hikaru, oh god) gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Hikaru asked, wondering if he was getting ahead of himself. 

“At the end of fuseki,” Touya said, voice barely above a whisper. “Making contact with enemy formations. Oh my God.” 

Hikaru wasn’t the most experienced guy ever, but he was pretty sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. “Look, Touya, if you have to think of Go to get into this, maybe we’d be better off remaining platonic,” he said, feeling a bit stupid. 

Touya shook his head. “No, Shindou, you cretin, my father said – ” 

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, no offence meant, but I’d rather not think about your father when I’m about to have sex.” Or attempt to, anyway, he added mentally. 

“It’s not like I want to think about it!” Touya protested. “But he said – ” 

“Touya, I swear, if you keep talking about your father right now, I will go home,” Hikaru threatened. He refused to think any deeper into Touya’s cryptic comments because, well, if Touya Kouyo actually _knew_ about all the completely perverted things Hikaru was (hopefully) about to do to his son then this was probably Hikaru’s last night alive anyway, and he wanted to enjoy it. He had a half-naked Touya sprawled on the bed under him, after all, and that was considerably more pleasant to contemplate than his imminent demise. “Okay?” 

Touya looked at him as though he was considering seeing if he would make good on the threat, but said only, “Okay.” Touya’s hands hesitantly came to rest on Hikaru’s waist. His fingers were cold, and Hikaru shivered a little, and then he thought about other places Touya’s hands might go, eventually, and shivered again. 

Having Touya lying there on the bed, no matter how many fiascos they had gone through to get to this point, felt oddly surreal. Touya, though pale and slightly scrawny, was beautiful (although Hikaru wasn’t about to tell him – it had long since become apparent that Akari’s manga were actually not as informative and realistic as he’d hoped), and the thought that Hikaru could touch him (and that Touya possibly wanted him to) made him feel slightly dizzy. He glanced at Touya’s face, which was still bright red, and then lowered his head to nibble at the hollow of Touya’s neck, which seemed like a perfectly good place to start. 

He felt Touya shiver beneath him, which in turn made Hikaru do the same. “Oh,” fell from Touya’s lips, and it sounded unnaturally loud so close to Hikaru’s ear. Touya slid his hands up to rest at Hikaru’s shoulders, and here Hikaru was flying on auto-pilot, not knowing what he was doing exactly but pretty sure it couldn’t be that bad. He ran the hand he wasn’t using to stop himself from crushing Touya beneath him down Touya’s chest and let it hover just above the waistband of Touya’s pants, not completely certain that he was allowed to do anything more than that. 

Touya seemed to shrink back a little, and grabbed Hikaru’s wrist. “Wait,” he said, blushing even more furiously than before. “That’s embarrassing.” 

While Hikaru agreed on principle, this also presented an obstacle. Again the thought came unbidden that a yaoi manga hero would probably just rip the pants off and throw them on the floor, but discretion was the better part of valour, and all. “Er,” he said as tactfully as possible, “I get that, but I mean, it’s not like I can really… with your pants still on.”  
“Can’t really _what?_ ” Touya asked, looking a little bit panicked. 

“Well, I mean, anything!” Hikaru said, then had a brilliant idea. “Wait, here,” he said, removing his hand from Touya’s waistband and tugging at the comforter instead. “You can just get under the blanket, that way I can’t see anything.” Which was sort of too bad, but if it got Touya to relax, it was probably worth it. “It’ll be like, you know, sleeping in your underwear in the summer.” Except with Hikaru groping him, if he ever got up the courage. 

Touya obviously was still too busy freaking out about the whole undressing thing, but he crawled under the sheets anyway after shooting a nervous glance at Hikaru, who obediently shut his eyes(even though he couldn’t see anything anyway) and waited for Touya to finish. 

“I never sleep with just my underwear on,” came Touya’s voice from under the sheets after a moment or two, and Hikaru had to bite back a laugh, because he really should have known. 

“Okay, well,” Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes mentally since, well, he couldn’t do it literally if they were closed. “Can you uncover your head so I can at least kiss you?” 

“Oh, um, yes, sorry.” There was a rustle of sheets and Hikaru dipped his head down to where he thought Touya’s head might be and ended up kissing the comforter instead. He readjusted and found Touya’s cheek – he thought – and used it as a reference point to locate Touya’s lips. He attempted to get his hand under the blanket and find Touya’s skin again, lost his balance, and threw out his elbows to catch himself on the bed before he fell on top of Touya and squished him. 

Touya’s howl of pain and the unexpected give of where he had thought the bed would be told him he had estimated wrong. “Ow! Shindou! You cretin, that is my _stomach_!” 

“Well sorry!” Hikaru said, removing his elbow and finding the bed this time. “I can’t exactly _see_ what I’m _doing!_ ” 

“Well then _open your eyes!_ ” Touya suggested acidly. 

“I would like to point out that I only closed them because _you_ were embarrassed!” Hikaru protested. 

“Well, you can open them now,” Touya said. Hikaru did and realized there wasn’t that much to see. Touya was sitting up, blanket pulled all the way up to his chin. 

Hikaru frowned slightly, wondering how best to word his next sentence. “Um, Touya? I really don’t think this whole undressing thing is working if you’re hiding more skin than before,” he pointed out after a moment. 

Touya’s grip on the edge of the blanket seemed to tighten. “But I’m the only one of us that’s naked. It’s embarrassing.” 

Hikaru considered that for a moment and guessed that, well, it really wasn’t fair to Touya, so he sighed and moved to sit on the bed instead so he could use both hands. “I guess we’ll just have to be humiliated together,” he decided, undoing his pants – or, trying to, anyway. “Damn zipper.” 

“Do you, um, need help?” Touya asked, ever the altruist. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Hikaru replied, finally managing to pull down his pants and feeling his face heat up. “Are you _peeping_?” 

“No,” Touya shook his head, all innocence. 

The thing was, Hikaru felt uncomfortably exposed now – he was sitting on Touya’s bed clad in only his skyrocket underpants and feeling completely lame – while Touya stared at him, the hypocritical bastard. “Move, Touya,” he said, prodding Touya’s side. “I’m coming under the blankets.” 

Under the blankets was marginally better, in that they were on equal footing again, so to speak. Hikaru wriggled closer to Touya after a moment and draped an arm around him. He discovered that this, at least, seemed to be right. Touya still seemed pretty tense, though, so he tugged Touya closer and nuzzled the side of his neck. Touya relaxed just a little, so Hikaru kept up the nuzzling, since it was working, and ran his hand up and down Touya’s back. Touya’s skin was soft and hot under his fingers, and felt really, really nice against the length of his body. Touya turned his head a little and Hikaru got a mouthful of hair for a moment, then found Touya’s lips again and let his tongue run over them, because that had felt really good last time. 

Actually, everything was feeling pretty good right about now. He still couldn’t see much of anything, but found it didn’t matter at the moment. Touya seemed to be enjoying the kissing, and the back-rubbing, so he struggled to get just a little closer, pushing his leg between Touya’s on instinct. He was rapidly going from comfortably warm to quite hot, and his underwear was suddenly feeling rather tight, especially when he pressed himself against Touya’s thigh. 

Then, out of the blue, Touya’s whole body seemed to tense up again beneath Hikaru’s hands, and Hikaru stopped rubbing his back and pulled back a fraction to look at him. “You all right, Touya?” 

Touya was blushing, though that was hardly remarkable at this point. “Um, yes, yes,” Touya said quickly, shooting a furtive glance at their bodies under the blanket and clearing his throat. “Everything is all right, I’m just, um, nervous, I guess.” 

Hikaru looked under the blanket as well and felt his face heat up again – he had been rubbing himself against Touya unconsciously, and Touya had had a minor freak-out. It was impossible not to brush against him, though, and Hikaru didn’t really want to move away from Touya. Even if he had wanted to, however, it would have been difficult, since there really wasn’t that much space between him and the edge of the bed, and yaoi manga or not, Hikaru was pretty sure braining himself against Touya’s bedside table was not going to be sexy. “I’m nervous, too,” Hikaru replied honestly. “I’ll, uh, slow down a bit or something, um – ” 

“Never mind,” Touya replied, apparently snapping out of it. He tightened his arms around Hikaru and started kissing him again (and the kissing had really improved sometime along the way, which made Hikaru wonder why they’d been too scared to even try that before). 

Hikaru’s hands resumed their wandering, making their way progressively lower until they encountered the waistband of Touya’s underwear. Touya stilled again, then kissed Hikaru with renewed fervour, possibly to distract himself. Regardless, his teeth came down on Hikaru’s tongue rather hard. “Ow,” Hikaru mumbled against his mouth. He thought he tasted blood. 

“Sorry!” Touya exclaimed. “Sorry, I – ” 

Partly to make Touya stop apologising and partly because his tongue actually really hurt and he figured this would make him forget about it, Hikaru slipped his hands under the waistband. He found it was suddenly harder to get enough air, so he had to pant a little to keep breathing, and he really hoped that his general idea of how this went was more or less correct, because if not… 

“Shindou! What are you doing!” Touya jerked away, knocking into Hikaru’s jaw with his head in the process. 

“Ow!” Hikaru cried. “Stop trying to injure me! What do you think I’m doing!?” 

Touya shut his eyes and replied, face bright red, “I know what you’re doing, okay! And aren’t we, um, going to do whatever we’re supposed to do?!” 

Hikaru rubbed his jaw where Touya’s head had hit it – anyone would have thought he’d tried to kill Touya or something, judging by the reaction – and considered this. Touya was probably right, anyway; they might as well get on with things, somehow. Well, there was only one way to find out how it was done, since the manga had turned out to be pretty useless. “Okay, Touya, you need to turn around with your back facing me.” 

Touya raised his eyebrows at him. “Excuse me?” 

Hikaru rolled his eyes and felt his face heat up. “Just flip over, will you?” 

Eventually, Hikaru decided that they had to be making some sort of mistake, because this just wasn’t supposed to go like this. Touya apparently agreed on that, because he was shaking his head furiously and shying away from Hikaru. 

“No way, no way,” he repeated over and over, his voice slightly high-pitched. “If it hurts so much there’s no way we’re ever going to do this, Shindou.” 

Hikaru didn’t know what else to do. “WELL, OTHER PEOPLE MANAGE IT, SO CLEARLY WE’RE DOING SOMETHING WRONG!” 

“THAT would be obvious, Shindou! But – ” 

“I know!” Hikaru exclaimed, thinking he might be onto something here. He should probably have known better than to refer to his brief and disastrous crash course of manga for reference, considering how well that had gone for him so far, but he had nowhere else to turn. “Maybe I should lick my hand first – ” 

Touya did a double-take, and he looked considerably paler. “Wait, what? You are not going to be spitting down – down there, Shindou,” he replied, resuming his previous position of sitting on the bed instead of kneeling on it. “We’re going to get some lotion or something, now.” 

Hikaru considered this and decided the idea had merit. Anything had to be better than trying to do it the way they had been, anyway. This was pretty much the furthest thing from sexy ever. “Yeah, okay, that’s a good idea.” He stood, grabbing the comforter off of the bed and pulling it around himself, because there was no way in hell he was wandering around the Touya house naked. Touya followed suit with one of the sheets, wrapping it around his body until he looked kind of like he was wearing a toga. “Lead the way,” Hikaru said, and followed Touya to the bathroom. 

Touya went to the medicine cabinet and opened the door. “We can just use the hand lotion, it should be – ” 

“Hey,” Hikaru interrupted him, “what’s that?” He pointed at a very obvious small bag sitting on the middle shelf of the tidily organised cabinet. It had a neat label that read: ‘Friday Night.’ 

“I don’t know,” Touya said, reaching for it with confusion. “That’s weird, it’s like one of my mother’s food labels, I wonder what it’s doing he – ” He shook the contents of the bag into his hand and stared at them, the whites of his eyes showing all around the iris. “Oh my god,” he said, sounding like he had just found out the world was ending. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my – ” 

Hikaru grabbed whatever it was that had garnered such a reaction before Touya could drop it in his obvious shock. “What the – ” He blinked, trying to comprehend the box of condoms and the tube of… something in his hands. 

“Oh my god, Shindou,” Touya continued with his litany. “My mother’s handwriting. She went out and _bought this._ ” 

“Oh my god,” Hikaru said, feeling like Touya’s reaction was probably the appropriate one. “You have to be kidding me. She did not.” He was trying his best to convince himself because he really, really didn’t want to die and he was pretty sure he was going to get murdered by Touya’s parents and Touya’s mother had bought them _condoms for god’s sake_ , and he really hoped they wouldn’t be back from China anytime soon, because he didn't think he'd be able to look at Touya Kouyo’s face in a very long time. 

They both stood there for a moment like a couple of idiots, staring at the contents of the bag in disbelief, before Touya took a deep breath and said, “Okay, whatever. We did come here looking for some kind of lotion, so... let’s just use this.” 

“Right,” Hikaru replied, still looking at the note with something akin to horror, but totally seeing Touya’s point. “Right, let’s go.” Touya nodded and started walking toward the door and, before following him, Hikaru tore off the label and flushed it, because the thought of _Touya’s mother buying them condoms and lube_ was really not one he wanted to entertain right at that moment – or at any moment, actually. Disposing of the note wasn’t going to change that, but it made him feel a little better. 

They got back to Touya’s room without exchanging another word and sat down on the bed. “So,” Hikaru announced, leaving the condoms and the tube on the sheets cautiously, the way one would handle nuclear waste. “Let’s deal with this like men.” 

Touya nodded with a sigh. “Yes.” 

They were silent for a moment. Hikaru realized he had absolutely no desire to do anything except hide under the covers. That was probably the first thing that needed to change. “I think my brain just broke,” he admitted after a moment. 

Touya sighed, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. “You probably don’t need it,” he said determinedly, and Hikaru had to admit this was probably a valid point, since his trying to think had gotten them into one uncomfortable situation after another. 

He kissed back, slipping his tongue into Touya’s mouth, and stroked his hands down Touya’s sides, and after a few minutes of that he was feeling nice and warm again. Their hips were once again pushed together, and he could tell Touya was getting into this, too, especially when he reached his hand down for a clumsy grope and got a little gasp in reward. “Okay,” he murmured against Touya’s lips. “Give me the…” It took a few seconds before Touya jabbed the tube of lubricant into his arm in an attempt to hand it over. Hikaru pulled back for a moment to get it open and squeeze some onto his hand. It was cool and a little slimy and he really hoped this worked because he was all out of ideas otherwise. 

Fortunately, Touya-san apparently knew more about this sort of thing than either of them did (well, okay, that was obvious, and besides, it wasn’t saying much), because at least this time Touya didn’t stiffen and jolt away when Hikaru tried to get a finger inside. It was still much harder to do this in practice than in theory, and it seemed like a very tight fit, and Hikaru was beginning to have serious doubts that anything bigger was ever going to make it in there. But when Touya whimpered a little and Hikaru asked, concerned, whether he needed to stop, Touya only shook his head against the pillow and replied in a breathy sort of voice, “No, it’s fine, just…” 

Hikaru had never seen that look on Touya’s face – he had his eyes closed, his cheeks were flushed, and there was a drop of sweat running down the side of his face – but it was, easily, the single sexiest thing he had ever seen. When it felt like Touya’s muscles had relaxed somewhat (and god, it felt like Touya’s body was _sucking him in_ ), Hikaru began inserting the second finger, which made Touya moan and dig his own fingers into Hikaru’s back, where they were resting. “Oh my god,” Touya gasped when Hikaru made a scissoring motion with his fingers to prepare him for the third. “Do that again, oh god – ” 

Even though Hikaru was not the one being touched, every little sound Touya made just turned him on more and more. He kissed Touya almost fiercely, licking and biting at his lips, well past the point where he was able to think clearly. Once he had three fingers in, he moved them experimentally, drawing out a bit (which earned him another whimper from Touya) and then pushing in again, at which point Touya seemed to completely lose it. He pressed himself down on Hikaru’s hand insistently and gasped, “Another,” against Hikaru’s mouth. Hikaru nodded and put in the last finger, and Touya’s groan made Hikaru’s whole body shiver. 

“Do you want to do it,” Hikaru asked, rhetorically, feeling the tension coil at his belly and not sure he could hold it in much longer. 

The look on Touya's face was positively obscene. “Yes,” he replied, giving a small bite to Hikaru’s lip. 

It took Hikaru a few moments of fumbling to figure out how to get the condom on properly, even longer than anticipated because not only had he never worn one before, obviously, but Touya was still looking at him like _that_ and the anticipation of what was actually about to happen after all the screw-ups was almost enough to make his hands shake. When he finally got the stupid thing on it felt like a miniature victory, especially because now his hands were free to touch Touya again. “Turn over,” he suggested, because as much as his mind was fogging up, he did remember that much, at least, and it seemed like the practical way to go about this. 

Touya did as he was asked, rising up, and Hikaru had a moment to stare at him before Touya demanded, “Just _do_ it,” and although he wasn’t generally in the habit of taking orders from Touya, this one was just too tempting to refuse. 

He positioned himself as well as he could and put his hands on Touya’s hips to pull him back, and it was agonisingly slow and hot and tight and he was the one gasping now, because nothing he had imagined had been anything like this. Touya pushed his hips back and Hikaru felt all the heat rushing down to where their bodies joined. He barely recognized his own voice as he groaned and _pushed_ and then it was like he didn’t really have control of his body at all, and his back arched on its own as he held on to Touya’s hips for dear life. He felt something almost like a mini explosion at his core, and then all the built-up tension was flowing out of him as he shuddered and he could barely keep from sprawling bonelessly on top of Touya’s back. “Oh god,” he managed, and while he had been saying that an awful lot lately, this time he thought he finally understood why, exactly, they had gone through all of the discomfort and awkwardness leading up to this. 

Touya didn’t last much longer, fortunately, and as soon as Hikaru pulled out with what little strength he had left, Touya’s knees gave out under the combined weight of their bodies. They lay there for a few moments while their pulse calmed down, and then Hikaru heard Touya’s voice, muffled against the pillow, “I need to breathe, Shindou.” However, before Hikaru’s dazed body had time to react, Touya was pushing him aside, which he wouldn’t really have minded (he didn’t want to crush Touya) had they not been lying on the very edge of the bed. 

“Ow,” Hikaru complained with a groan, landing with his butt on the floor. 

Touya immediately got up on his elbows to look at him. “I’m sorry! Oh my god, are you all right?” He sounded positively worried. And Hikaru couldn’t help it – he started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Touya asked, raising his eyebrows at him. 

“Oh god,” Hikaru said, shaking his head. “Remind me to never ask Akari for help again, Touya.” He started laughing harder when he caught sight of Touya’s look of utter puzzlement, because holy shit, he was sitting on his bare ass on the floor of Touya’s room, Touya had actually attempted to fold his pants while Hikaru’s eyes were still closed instead of just dropping them on the floor like a normal person would, and this had turned out to be the possibly single weirdest day of Hikaru’s life, but he found it was actually okay. Touya was still giving him bemused glances, though, so Hikaru added, “I can’t believe I actually thought everything would go the way it does in her manga, oh god.”

Touya stared at him in shock at that. “You were actually _using perverted manga as a guideline_?!”

“You know, Touya, I’m glad you didn’t cry,” Hikaru joked, although he actually meant it on some level.

“Of course not, Shindou, you twit!” Touya replied, punctuating the insult with a half-hearted smack to the top of Hikaru’s head. 

“At least we didn’t get any random sparkles,” Shindou continued, unable to stop the giggles. 

“Please stop talking, Shindou,” Touya said, although Hikaru could hear the smile making its way into his voice. “I can feel my IQ dropping dramatically with every word you say.”

Hikaru grinned, but he did shut up. Touya’s hand was now treading through Hikaru’s hair and reminding him how tired he was, and because he really didn’t want to fall asleep right there on the floor, Hikaru got up and prodded Touya to make room for him. 

“We’ll get better at this,” Hikaru said later, feeling his brain fog up again. Touya made a noise of agreement next to him. “And you totally need to get a bigger bed,” Hikaru added as an afterthought, just before drifting off to sleep. 

“Okay,” Touya replied, smiling, and tightened his arms around Hikaru.


End file.
